End of Solitude
by ninjathiefprincess
Summary: Vincent thinks about the reasons why he is in love with his ninja princess.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix.

Vincent watched the sleeping girl, no, _woman_, laying next him curled up against his chest. She looked so calm and peaceful, which was exactly how he felt at that moment. Never had he felt so at peace with himself. He still thought it as strange. He was so used to being cold and distant to everyone, especially toward the little ninja thief. He had always felt the need to keep himself detached from people so he would not hurt them, physically or mentally. He was a monster after all. Who would even _want_ to be near him? His past sins had weighed him down and made him broody and dark, and he used it to his advantage to keep others away. He had no problems with that before…until he met the ninja thief named Yuffie. At first he thought she was just an annoying little brat, always so hyper and bouncing around everywhere. He liked peace and quiet, and Yuffie was anything but. He did not know why, but she always came to talk to him, treating him like she did her other friends. It was odd. She wasn't afraid of him at all. Her behavior confused him, which made him push her away even further. He didn't want to deal with unknown emotions. Despite his cold and harsh attitude toward her, she still kept coming back to him, still not showing signs of fear of him at all. It bothered him to no end, but he eventually learned to just let her be and ignore her. It was easier than having to put effort into pushing her away.

He didn't know when, but soon he began to enjoy the little ninja's friendly presence. She would always stick to his side like glue, favoring him over the others in their party. Her obvious affection for him confused him even more. He was a monster, something she should fear. He had told her and the others about his demons and sins, so it was not like she did not know. She knew but still was not afraid. Was this girl stupid? She should know that monsters should be feared. Instead, she tried to get even closer to him.

Secretly, he had enjoyed her attentions and affections, but he still treated her coldly like always to prevent himself from getting too attached. He might lose control of his demons one day and accidentally kill her. He couldn't bear to have any more sins laid on his already burdened existence. He knew that, but unconsciously he began to be drawn toward Yuffie's bright and happy presence. Maybe he had been stuck in his personal darkness for too long and just wanted a little bit of that brightness. The day came when he realized his affections for the girl, and it surprised him. He had worked so hard to keep everyone away from him, and he had not realized his slip. This realization also scared him immensely. He had been so hurt and scarred by his past love that he had become afraid of loving and being loved. His response was to pull away even further from the girl, but he just couldn't get away. Her presence was too large and bright, and she still chased after him. It was so hard trying to run away from her, and eventually he just gave up, tired from all the running away, away from her and her affections.

Vincent chuckled softly as he gently caressed her sleeping face. In the past, he never would have imagined that he would fall in love with another woman after what Lucrecia had done to him. Meeting Yuffie had changed his life. Her persistence had won him over, and he had slowly allowed his heart to unfreeze and feel once again. Truthfully he had been scared to death, afraid that if he allowed himself to love once again, he would encounter that betrayal and overwhelming pain once more. But somehow he knew that Yuffie would never betray or hurt him. He could see how much she cared about him, so he let himself slowly love her. He could feel himself starting to live again, to feel the emotions he denied himself for 30 years. Soon his heart was filled with love for the ninja girl. She had stolen his heart like the thief she was. He leaned in to place a loving kiss on her face while she continued to sleep, and he smiled when she unconsciously drew herself closer to him. Gently so that he would not wake her, he put his arms around her in a warm embrace, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. He felt so alive, so refreshed. He was glad that he gave himself the chance to love again, for he had found his other half. This ninja princess had helped erase his sins and heal his shattered heart. Now he had a reason to keep living, to keep loving.


End file.
